Solo eso
by Inacho - San
Summary: Es bastante yaoislash y muy explicito, abstenerse de leer, de en serio
1. Default Chapter

                           **Solo eso, Introducción.**

****

**AUTOR: INACHO - SAN**

****

**RESUMEN: HISTORIA DE LOS DIGIELEGIDOS DE LA PRIMER SAGA DESPUES DE LA SERIE.**

****

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO EROTICO (YURI, YAOI, HENTAI, LEMON, LIME, INCESTO Y MORBOSIDAD) ^-^ ME SEBÉ UN POCO!**

****

**ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ME INCLINO MUCHO POR EL YAOI DEBIDO A MIS GUSTOS (OH! YAMA-CHAN)**

****

**INTRODUCCION**

Era un día caluroso y los digielegidos se encontraban en un bar cerca de sus lofts. Después de su misión de salvar el digimundo, se habían hecho muy unidos, casi como hermanos, por lo que decidieron mudarse juntos. Estaban divididos en 2 lofts muy amplios; en el primero vivian Yamato, Taichi, Koushirou, Takeru y otro digielegido llamado Katotín, que venia de Argentina; en el segundo loft vivian Sora, Hikari y Mimi. Joe había muerto hacia tan solo 3 años.

La convivencia de los digielegidos era muy amena siendo solo interrumpida cuando algún programa / virus afectaba la red, necesitando esta la ayuda de los jóvenes.

Yamato hacía dos años que no salía de gira con su banda, decidió establecer su vida de una forma más mundana. Tiene 26 años y un título de ingeniero agrónomo.

Todavía mantiene el corte de pelo que lo caracteriza, solo que más largo (lo suficiente para atárselo), en cuanto a su estatura, creció mucho durante su adolescencia y trabajo mucho para marcar su cuerpo.

Taichi nunca termino sus estudios y vivió con sus padres hasta los 20 años, ahora tiene 26 y dedica su tiempo a los deportes, especialmente fútbol.

Durante la secundaria se corto el pelo por una apuesta y se lo tiño a color negro azabache, ahora usa el pelo parado (con gel). Tiene unas piernas bien robustas y firmes gracias al fútbol.

Koushirou se recibió de ingeniero en computación y es profesor de dactilografía de la universidad del distrito de Hikarigaoka. Se recibió prematuramente debido a su inteligencia superior, con solo 22 años ya termino la carrera y trabaja. Ya no usa anteojos, sino lentes de contacto lo que le da un aire mas lindo, tiene un corte de pelo estilo "bohemio" que lo hace parecer más misterioso.

Takeru tiene 20 años y estudia medicina (pediatría) junto a Kari. En los últimos años creció mucho, casi llegando a la estatura de su hermano, Yama-Chan. Toda la secundaria fue al gimnasio para mejorar su cuerpo, solo por competir con su hermano mayor. Volvió a su corte de la infancia y siempre anda con una gorra. Suele andar en skate en sus tiempos libres.

Katotín tiene 25 años y esta recibido de abogado. Viajo a Japón para ayudar a los niños elegidos en una gran batalla contra un virus de la red que estaba en castellano. Es el mas alto de los jóvenes y tiene el pelo largo y siempre lo usa atado, color gris. Ojos celestes y un cuerpo muy bien marcado, especialmente en las abdominales y los pectorales. Cuando llego a Japón se incorporo a la banda de Yama-Chan como su baterista.

Sora sigue casi igual a lo que era en su infancia salvo por su estatura que es la mayor de las chicas. Usa su pelo trenzado y tiene reflejos más claros. Sigue usando gorros / cascos que hacen que sus lindos ojos queden envueltos en sombra. Termino sus estudios de psicología pero trabaja en trabajos de medio tiempo. Tiene 26 años recién cumplidos.

Mimi después de volver a su color original de pelo, comenzó a trabajar como idol singer, llegando a ser muy popular en Estados Unidos, donde vivió casi toda su adolescencia, allí se recibió de profesora de ingles. Hasta ahora sigue sacando de vez en cuando un CD, la mayoría de recopilación de "grandes éxitos". Cuenta con 24 años. Tiene muy buen cuerpo y una operación para aumentarse los senos.

Hikari estudia medicina junto a Takeru en una de las mejores universidades. Tiene 20 años y esta muy enamorada de Take-Chan. Ahora usa el pelo largo atado casi siempre en dos colitas. Sigue siendo muy infantil, como siempre lo fue (para mí).


	2. No tiene

CAPÍTULO 1)_ DESCUBRIMIENTOS 

Empieza un nuevo día y los digielegidos son advertidos de un virus que esta afectando al digimundo, este virus se llama Blaise.doc.

 Al enterarse de esto los digielegidos decidieron volver una vez mas a salvar el digimundo. Al entrar a la red se encontraron con sus respectivos digimons, Katotín al igual que Takeru, tiene un Patamon.

El virus se presentaba con forma de una bestia peluda que solo tenia dos ojos amarillos penetrantes, por estos lanzaba rayos. Después de una cruenta batalla los digimons de Yamato y Katotín fueron atendidos por sus respectivos compañeros.

Llego la noche, era sábado y decidieron salir a tomar algo. Cuando estuvieron listos empezaron a discutir, ya que no se decidian a donde ir. Estaban todos en el loft de las chicas.

YAMATO_: Yo digo que deberíamos ir a ese bar que esta aca cerca... mmh... como se llamaba...

KATOTÍN_: El que esta aca a la vuelta? Se llama Éxtasis.

MIMI_: Eeeh... chicos, no se si saben pero ese es un bar gay.

YAMATO_: Y? Que tiene eso? Pasan buena música.

SORA_: Sí! Seguro que es eso...

KATOTÍN_: ¡Vayansé a la mierda! Vamos Yama-Chan

Los dos chicos salieron del loft, los demás siguieron la charla.

TAKERU_: ¿Desde cuando Katotín le dice Yama-Chan a Yamato?

TAICHI_: Bueno, que tanto les molesta lo que hagan ellos?

HIKARI_: Y ahora vos los vas a defender hermano?

TAICHI_: Realmente son hartantes, cansadoras... yo me voy con los chicos.

TAKERU_: Si, son hartantes, yo te acompaño. Izumi, venís?

KOUSHIROU_: No, perdón, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Taichi y Takeru salieron al pasillo y caminaron hasta la escalera, detrás de ellos salió Koushirou que entro al loft de los chicos. Los otros dos se dieron cuenta que ninguno traía su billetera, por lo cual volvieron al loft de las chicas.

Al entrar vieron una escena que desearon no haber visto. 

Las tres chicas estaban desnudas acariciándose mutuamente, Mimi besaba el cuello de Sora, mientras que esta le masajeaba los glúteos. Hikari las observaba mientras se masturbaba en el sillón. 

La excitación de las tres era tal que ni se dieron cuenta que los chicos estaban ahí; Taichi tomo las billeteras de sobre la mesa y se fueron.

Estaban realmente impresionados, pero por alguna razón no les parecía que estuviera mal lo que hacían las féminas. Se miraron a los ojos y sin entender porque se sonrojaron.

Al llegar a la esquina se encontraron con Katotín y Yamato que estaban en el kiosco comprando chicles, Katotín no podía estar sin mascar chicle.

YAMATO_: Hola Tai-Chan... estas sonrojado?

TAICHI_: Eeeh... no... porque estaría sonrojado? No!

KATOTÍN_: Es verdad, si estas sonrojado y Take-Chan tambien.

TAKERU_: Mentira! Además, desde cuando nos llamamos entre nosotros como Chan?

YAMATO_: Desde que me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de mi querido Kato-Chan!

Después de estas palabras, el rubio tomo a Katotín por la cara y lo beso; este le devolvió el beso. Al soltarse entraron al bar/pub, seguidos por Takeru y Taichi, que al mirarse se sonrojaron aun más.

Entraron al lugar siguiendo a los otros dos. Observaron el lugar con detenimiento, estaba oscuro allí dentro, excepto por algunas luces apartadas que había en las esquinas del lugar. A los costados había largos sillones y algunas mesas que tambien tenían lámparas.

Obviamente tambien había las típicas luces de colores que giraban por todo el lugar, y tampoco pudieron dejar de notar que el lugar estaba repleto de hombres y algunos travestis. Lograron divisar a Yamato y Katotín que estaban en una mesa ubicada en una esquina, un joven vestido solamente con un par de bóxeres blancos hablaba con ellos.

El chico del emblema del valor decidió ir con el bajista y el baterista, pero cuando empezó a caminar una mano lo sostuvo del hombro, se dio vuelta y vio que Takeru lo miraba fijamente.

TAKERU_: Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.

TAICHI_: (con cara tranquila) No te preocupes, nunca te abandonaría- dijo esto y acaricio el rostro del joven, luego rozó sus labios contra los de su amigo-.


	3. No tiene

**CAPÍTULO 2)_ EXPERIENCIAS**

**NOTAS: ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS EXPLICITO DE LOS 3 Y MEDIO COMO QUE ME COPE CON LO DE YAMATO Y KATOTÍN (OSEA YO), ES QUE LO AMO!!! ^-^**

**ESTO ES DEMASIADO EXPLICITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Mientras los chicos estaban divirtiéndose en el bar, Koushirou realizaba una video-conferencia por medio de su computadora Ken, el antiguo emperador de los digimons. La conversación había empezado solo para intercambiar información sobre computadoras pero termino elevando el tono al punto de descubrir que tenían muchas cosas en común y que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro. Empezaron a contarse algunas de sus experiencias sexuales y terminaron imaginando como seria si estuvieran juntos. Koushirou estaba con sus hormonas al máximo, su miembro se encontraba duro como el acero; corto la comunicacion y se fue a la habitacion a autocomplacerse.**

**Por otro lado, las chicas seguían en lo suyo. Mimi ya estaba agotada, por lo cual se había ido a recostar al sillón mientras Sora y Hikari se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente. Sora empezó a besarle el cuello a la mas joven y luego bajo hasta llegar a sus pezones, Hikari empezó a dar gemidos de placer. Sentía como si un fuego invadiese todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo centímetro de su cuello. Como si fuera un reflejo innato dirigió su mano hacia la pelvis de Sora, la cual abrió sus piernas como ofreciéndole cabida a los dedos traviesos de Hikari. Empezó metiéndole un dedo, después de un rato sumo otro mas, ahí Sora empezó a dar gemidos en los que se escuchaba que repetía - Más! Kari-Chan, Más!-; a todo esto, Mimi ya había recuperado energía y su excitación era insuperable, se unió a las otras dos, no sin antes buscar en su bolso, del que saco un vibrador y lo introdujo en las cavidades de Hikari; las tres estaban hechadas en el suelo, Sora se acerco a la cavidad anal de Mimi, su trasero se encontraba tieso y firme; suavemente comenzo a besarlo y lamerlo.**

**Su lengua exploro lo mas profundo del ser de la Idol, hasta que las tres adolescentes empezaron a gemir cada vez mas fuerte llegando al orgasmo al unísono.**

**Las tres niñas habían comenzado esta practica hacia unos años, cuando descubrieron que tanto Yamato como Taichi eran homosexuales.**

**Al llegar Katotín, Mimi había tratado de tener oportunidad con el joven, pero había sido rechazada con la excusa de que no era su tipo.**

**Quedaron tiradas en el suelo durante un rato hasta que Mimi decidió que salieran a bailar, las tres se vistieron y salieron a tomar el colectivo para ir al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban las mejores discotecas.**

**Yamato y Katotín estaban tomando unos tragos en la mesa mientras charlaban sobre la banda, pensaban que debía resurgir pero con temas que pegaran, con letras profundas e ideadas.**

**YAMATO_: Creo que tambien podriamos cantar alguna con Mimi-chan.**

**KATOTÍN_: Si, tiene buena voz y contrasta con la tuya, que tenes esa voz tan varonil e imponente.- Las indirectas del joven eran muy obvias-.**

**Yamato se acerco un poco mas a Katotín y le susurro al oído...**

**YAMATO_: Gracias por el cumplido Kato-san, me gustaria devolvertelo... de otra forma...- despues de decir esto empezo a acariciar la pierna del chico de pelo gris-.**

**Katotín se estremeció, la sola idea de poder estar con el rubio era algo imposible para él. La mano de Yamato siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la entrepierna del otro.**

**Empezó a frotarla mientras le decía...**

**YAMATO_: Me gustaria conocer a tu amigo, tenes un gran bulto ahi abajo.**

**KATOTÍN_: Nos vemos en el ba-... ,pero Yamato le presiono tanto que solo pudo emitir un gemido de dolor y placer. Se levanto y fue hacia el baño.**

**Mientras tanto, Taichi y Takeru bailaban y se divertían; Takeru era muy lindo, muchos chicos se le habian acercado y le habian hecho "propociciones" que el joven habia rechazado una por una. En cierto momento, sin darse cuenta terminaron contra la pared, estaban muy pegados; podían sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro, la respiración agitada y, al juntarse mas, los latidos del otro. Taichi estaba contra la pared y Takeru seguía presionándolo, todas sus inhibiciones se habían esfumado, Takeru rozo con sus labios los de Taichi, estaban calientes y húmedos; lentamente los apoyo y comenzo a abrirlos, Tai hizo lo mismo, dejando entrar la juguetona lengua de Takeru en su boca.**

**Las lenguas se retorcían y se abrazaban una con la otra, Taichi no podía evitar que sus manos quisieran recorrer el cuerpo del joven Take-Chan.**

** Empezó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de su camisa, tenia la piel tersa y suave, los huesos de su espina dorsal se marcaban ya que Takeru estaba encorvado para poder besar a su Tai-Kun.**

**Se fundieron en un beso que parecía ser eterno.**

**TAICHI_: Tengo muchos deseos de estar con vos, pero aca no podemos mi querido Take-chan, porque no vamos al loft?**

**TAKERU_: Lo que quieras Tai-kun, todo con tal que seas feliz.**

**TAICHI_: Vamos, pero por favor no me digas kun, prefiero chan.**

**Los dos salieron del bar con rumbo al edificio donde vivían.**

**A todo esto, Yamato ya había ido al baño donde Katotín lo esperaba con cara sonriente, todavía no podía creer que estuviera pasando. El lugar estaba muy limpio, a diferencia de como son normalmente los baños.**

**Se metieron en una cabina que estaba al fondo del lugar, Katotín se encontraba nervioso y no se atrevía a hacer nada, Yamato tomo la iniciativa.**

**Comenzó a besarle la oreja, mientras le acariciaba el bien formado trasero a Kato-Chan. Este respondía lamiéndole el cuello y despeinándolo con las dos manos. Yama-Chan le iba desprendiendo la camisa a medida que le lamía todo el cuerpo, se detuvo un rato en los pezones, besándolos y acariciándolos; haciendo que Katotín se estremeciera de placer. Tambien le masajeaba su torso, los pectorales, las abdominales y bajando las  manos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Desprendió el cinto del pantalón y lo bajo lentamente dejando al descubierto el gran bulto encerrado en un slip negro. Katotín se sentía culpable de que solo él fuera consolado por el rubio, por lo que lo tomo del mentón subiéndolo hasta la altura de su cara y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente, pero Yamato insistía y volvió a bajar hasta el calzoncillo de Katotín.**

**Comenzó a quitárselo con la boca mientras Kato-Chan se dejaba llevar por el placer; su pene estaba completamente erecto y más caliente que el fuego, Yamato comenzo a besarle el tronco del mismo mientras le acariciaba los testiculos, luego subio sus labios hasta llegar al glande, el cual comenzo a chupar de una manera frenetica, lo lamia como si de un helado se tratara, se lo metio en la boca y comenzo a subir y bajar, subir y bajar; pero sin llegar a meterselo todo ya que era muy grande.**

**Katotín nunca había sentido tal placer, se había masturbado muchas veces, pero esto no se comparaba en lo mas  mínimo. Yama-Chan comenzó a lamerle los testículos mientras seguía masturbando con la mano a Kato-Chan, este empezó a levantar las piernas dejando al descubierto su ano, al cual Yamato no pudo resistirse y empezó a lamer, besar y succionar tanto como pudo. Katotín lo tomo por los pelos al rubio y comenzó a presionarlo. La lengua de Yamato exploro hasta el ultimo centímetro de las profundidades de Katotín, quien estaba por explotar del placer.**

**Yamato volvió a subir y se puso en cuatro como ofreciéndoles las nalgas a su compañero, el cual introdujo primero un dedo, bien humedecido antes con la saliva del mismo, luego metió otro y así hasta que el ano de Yamato estuvo bien dilatado y relajado; ahi fue cuando introdujo su verga que no podia estar más grande en ese momento. Empezó a bombear con fuerza mientras los gemidos de Yama-Chan salían de su boca como sin permiso. Sentía dolor, pero a la vez le gustaba, pedía que se la metiera mas fuerte y profunda.**

**Katotín siguió hasta que inundo el recto de Yamato con su semen que salía a chorros potentes. Quedaron unidos como por 10 minutos hasta que se le bajo a Kato-Chan y la retiro lentamente. **

**Los dos habían llegado al orgasmo como nunca lo habían hecho. Se vistieron y volvieron al loft con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**Taichi y Takeru decidieron volver tambien para así terminar lo que habían empezado.**

**KAWAII, QUE LINDO CAPITULO ¿NO?. ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A CLEPTOMANO, UN AMIGO MEXICANO (MUY BUENO).**

**CREO QUE HABRAN NOTADO QUE MIS HORMONAS ESTAN MUY ALTERADAS,                      ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NECESITO A ALGUIEN!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS Y EN ESPECIAL SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACIÓN (LO MISMO LA VOY A ESCRIBIR).**


End file.
